


remind(s) me of you

by smokyeyeliner



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokyeyeliner/pseuds/smokyeyeliner
Summary: Somehow, when the stray cat acted like that, it reminded Jaehyun of Taeyong.





	remind(s) me of you

 

 

Having heard that Taeyong wanted to go to the supermarket after work to prepare for dinner tonight, Jaehyun rushed to the older's company right after his last class at the university had ended, wanting to pick the older up and accompany him.

Jaehyun looked at the office building where Taeyong was working then looked at its large yard area with no people in sight. The younger sighed. Contrary to his worries, the workday hadn't come to an end yet. Ah, seriously, he had just run dog tired here.

Checking his phone, the younger realized that he still had some time. Without hesitation, he decided to go to a usual convenience store in a nearby alley, buying some snacks and waiting for his lover.

It was when Jaehyun was waiting for his turn to checkout. The younger caught sight of a stray cat which stood by the wall across from the store. The little feline entered his view when he let his eyes wander out the glass door. Jaehyun thought that the cat would leave soon as the way it appeared. However, it just stood there.

At the moment the stray cat looked straight into Jaehyun's eyes, the younger stepped out of the convenience store right away, going towards it.

 

 

The stray cat kind of ran away because of the sudden approach of the boy. Jaehyun didn't want to scare it further, sitting down and speading his hand slowly towards it. There were some pieces of small dried fish in the palm of his hand, from an instant food bag which he had bought unintentionally and paid hastily for so that he could catch up with the feline. The boy saw it scowl at him with a watchful look. Suddenly, he felt that those piercing eyes gave him a very familiar feeling.

Jaehyun frowned, giving thought to it seriously before going for an exciting ah. It was that those eyes of the stray cat reminded him of those of Taeyong. They were round, sparkling, and tear filled like eyes, and the look was soulful and beautiful, but it would also become all sharp and intense when it placed attentively and deliberately on something. Jaehyun chuckled at the thought, trying not to let it out loud to frighten the little ball.

The boy approached the stray cat, giving a piece of dried fish towards it. The feline shrank back when it saw a strange object being thrown towards it, and it took some time for the cat to consider the situation.

"You don't have to be afraid, baby. It's for you." Jaehyun said softly with a gentle smile. He waited patiently.

The effort of waiting gave the boy some good news. The cat came to where the piece of dried fish landed. It still glared at him, but it accepted his goodwill, of course after spending enough time checking the piece of dried fish by its small little nose.

Jaehyun observed the stray cat quietly. It was painfully thin that Jaehyun could see the shape of the ribs exposed on both sides of its body. Its white fur was all blemished and slightly sticky with dirt. There was rheum in the corners of its eyes. The feline didn't even look healthy.

However, the look of the cat was really strong. What a tough guy.

The stray cat flickered at Jaehyun and stepped back instantly as it found the boy trying to narrow the distance between them by inching a step further. Jaehyun didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that high vigilance, sitting in place right away and trying to reassure the cat.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't move further, baby. I'm sorry."

Somehow, when the stray cat acted like that, it reminded Jaehyun more of Taeyong.

The boy poured some fish on the ground. He also poured some pieces into his right hand. Then Jaehyun gave his hand towards the cat and called it with his soft voice. This time the little ball squinted at him suspiciously.

Jaehyun thought maybe the cat would never take a step forward since it kept that hostile attitude at him. However, that the boy kept on sitting there and waiting patiently for the acceptance of the cat with gentle words now and then somehow won over its trust bit by bit. Or maybe it was just for the cat was too hungry to resist the inviting smell of those dried fish deliciously presented before its nose.

The feline took its steps warily towards the food on the ground, using its small nose to sniff them like assessing them. Then it started eating. Each piece of dried fish disappeared into the cat’s small mouth while some munching sound let out with pleasure. There was something delightful blooming gradually.

Seeing the cat accepted the food from him, Jaehyun's face brightened up. The boy grinned happily even when he still got some occasional cold glares from the feline.

 

 

When the cat finished those fish on the ground, it raised its head and looked at Jaehyun's hand still spreading towards it. The little feline looked clearly uncertain. The pair of light green eyes placed on the boy for a moment, and Jaehyun guessed that the cat was searching for his reliable. He tilted his head, sighing slightly as if he was afraid that even his breath could cause the little ball to startle.

"It's okay, baby. It's all yours." His fingers straightened out to show that he wouldn't take any action to harm the little cat.

The feline was moving forward step by step, using its little nose to sniff at Jaehyun's fingers then reaching those dried fish in his palm. It glanced at the boy when he shifted accidentally for being tired of holding his pose for too long. The cat jumped back immediately.

That was enough to make Jaehyun panicked. The boy poured more fish into his hand clumsily then lowered his hand hurriedly that it nearly touched the ground. He gave the little feline a call again. That was accidental. He really didn't want to frighten the cat. Jaehyun just wanted the feline to sense his goodwill and get itself some food.

The little ball approached Jaehyun cautiously once again. This time the cat used one of its front paws to pick dried fish from his palm. Jaehyun tried hard to hold back his laughter because that was really cute to him. As he could see, the stray cat was scared enough, showing that it must be worried about itself being bullied. Though at the moment it looked at Jaehyun, the feline's look was still steady and intent like the cat wanted to prove that it never knew how to really scare.

Suddenly the boy thought of Taeyong, and then Jaehyun felt that he wanted to see the older right now.

Taeyong was the same. He was like this stray cat, full of vigilance and suspicion when they first met. The experiences, injuries and lessons from the past had trained the older into a cold, calm, and isolated Taeyong who then built a great invisible wall to conceal and protect himself from others. And Jaehyun would never forget how many efforts he had made so that Taeyong could find his trust in him and accept him, allowing the younger to go through that wall and giving both of them a chance to walk side by side as they do today.

That was a really long story. Perhaps, on some fine day, Jaehyun would talk about it again with all truth and respect.

 

 

Jaehyun was surprised by the wet feeling appearing on his skin. The boy looked down and widened his eyes at the sight of the cat stretching out to eat fish in his hand. Jaehyun couldn't think of anything for a moment. Time seemed to stop as he watched the stray cat eating food directly in his palm.

Then Jaehyun couldn't hold himself anymore. The boy took a chance to spread his free other hand to the side of the cat. He felt like he was drenched with sweat as he saw those light green eyes glance at his approaching hand. The cat moved aside a bit to avoid him as Jaehyun nearly touched its fur, somewhere between its neck and skinny body. The feline raised its head up and looked at the boy with a burning look. Jaehyun blushed, feeling embarrassed and a bit regret. There was something tugging at his heart when he thought this little stray cat would run away in the blink of an eye and leave him all alone here.

Despite that, the cat looked down and found its way back to its delicious free food.

Jaehyun watched the feline in surprise. He felt like the cat was giving him another chance. Whether this really was or not, he didn't allow himself to overlook it. The boy spread his hand again.

This time, Jaehyun's fingers finally touched the cat. The feline growled a bit that made Jaehyun draw his hand back slightly. When the boy petted the spoiled and dirty fur that was a bit softer and smoother than its view, suddenly the cat followed his movements and rubbed at Jaehyun's hand, meowing and trilling at him. To be exact, it didn't request for more, yet it showed that the cat didn't tend to avoid him at all.

There was a feeling of warmth pervaded in Jaehyun's heart. On his lips appeared a gentle smile like a beautiful flower blooming so brightly under the rays of the sun while the boy's cavernous dimples also displayed eyecatchingly.

The cat looked at him unexpectedly. Jaehyun raised his eyebrows, using his soft voice to ask if the little ball wanted to have more fish. The boy even picked up the dried fish bag and poured some fish into his hand before the cat gave him its own answer. The feline kept looking at him as if its concern was no longer some dried fish. Jaehyun tilted his head to another direction and looked straight into those light green eyes, feeling half interested and half curious to know what was happening inside that little head.

The cat and the boy looked at each other until the cat stopped first and looked down again to enjoy its free meal.

Just like having passed the test from the stray cat, now Jaehyun petted the feline more, starting to cuddle it. Although the feeling of dirty made the boy feel uneasy, Jaehyun couldn't stop his hand as the same time the cat couldn't stop leaning on him, enjoying getting caressed, something that obviously had gone for a long time or just never happened before. Jaehyun watched the way the cat closed its eyes comfortably and its body was no longer tense, feeling more and more fond of it. He smiled at himself.

Then, as if there was something that urged him from the bottom of his heart, Jaehyun blurted out unconsciously.

_"Taeyong."_

 

 

"Taeyong."

The cat seemed like it didn't mind that Jaehyun talked to it strangely all of a sudden, only shifting its position and letting Jaehyun keep petting it.

He lost in thought. Even there was no particular thought appeared in his mind, the boy still had a silent moment. It was until he started again.

"Taeyongie?"

Jaehyun called, taking one of the cat's front paws in his hand. The feline just gave him a simple meow.

"Taeyong?"

"Yongie?"

"Taeyongie?"

"Taeyong ah?"

"Taeyong ah."

"Taeyong ah~"

"Tae~yoooong~"

"Taeyong ah..."

\---

.

 

 

"What are you doing?"

"Oh my goodness what the f—!!"

A sudden voice from somewhere around Jaehyun startled him. Because of the shock, the boy lost his balance, falling on the ground. Right when Jaehyun regained his composure, he turned his head towards the source of the voice. The boy's eyes widened in surprise at first, but by the time he realized who owns the voice, his eyes squinted in reproach and embarrassment. Jaehyun murmured something in a meaningless language as he stood up.

"Taeyong hyung~" The boy sighed, greeting.

That person was none other than his beloved Taeyong.

Well, that was the same man that Jaehyun didn't mind running all the way from the younger's university on the other side of the city to his office here to wait for him to finish his workday then accompany him to the supermarket, also the man made the boy jump and chortled like that was the funniest thing he had today.

Taeyong held back his laughter just before Jaehyun pouted unhappily and turned into an adorable baby in his eyes that the older couldn't help burst into laughing again.

"Oh my, Jaehyun, look at you."

Anyway, Taeyong couldn't really let the boy get sulky at him, walking towards Jaehyun and pulling him into a hug. "Are you trying to call me or using my name to call a cat?"

When Taeyong loosened his hold, the older used both of his hands to cup the younger's peach-like cheeks and squeezed them softly. Jaehyun whined at the surprise attack of the older but didn't try to escape, only struggling to let his reply out.

"I, mm... Both?"

"You know that I'll never hit you, don't you Jaehyun?" Taeyong said that, but his hands had already slapped Jaehyun's shoulder. Of course, Taeyong just teased, the older’s hit was as light as a feather. If it wasn't that, there was no way Jeong Jaehyun would grin like a Cheshire cat as he got hit.

As Taeyong appeared and surprised Jaehyun, a series of new noises and actions followed, unintentionally making the stray cat felt no longer safe to stay. The feline just disappeared silently before either of the boys realized that.

Jaehyun stared at the leftover dried fish lying on the ground. There was something bitter and tart along with the longing feeling that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. However, when Taeyong patted the back of the younger's head gently and looked at him with those adoring eyes, it was like a wave washing away everything and leaving only peaceful white sands, and then Jaehyun could smile brightly at him once again.

"Did you finish your workday?" Jaehyun asked.

"Did you really come here to pick me up?" Taeyong teased, pushing the younger slightly away when Jaehyun wanted to put his arms around him.

The boy gasped, clinging hurriedly to Taeyong's waist. "Aw, I'm sorry, hyung. It's just because that little baby was so cute that I forgot time."

"A stray cat?"

"Mmhmm."

"Give me your hands."

Taeyong's sudden serious expression confused Jaehyun. The younger hesitated to spread both of his hands towards Taeyong as he gestured, wondering what he had done to make the older dissatisfied.

"Taeyong hyung?"

Taeyong didn't respond to that, just gesturing the younger to lower his hands and rubbed them together slowly. While Jaehyun followed his requirement, Taeyong took out a bottle of water from his bag, pouring water into his hands carefully.

"It's a must to wash your hands after playing with cats, especially stray ones." The older said. "You don't forget it, do you?"

Jaehyun went ah, now understanding Taeyong's action. He replied the older with a relieved yes.

When Jaehyun was done at cleaning his hands, the boys walked out the alley together.

"Taeyong hyung?" Jaehyun blurted out. Taeyong hummed in response.

"That stray cat was really like you. I felt that."

"Don't tell me that you really want to get hit, Jeong Yoonoh yah." Taeyong said as he called his birth name, giving Jaehyun's side a nudge. The way the younger dodged him playfully couldn't stop him laughing.

"Really, he looked like you a lot." Jaehyun said firmly. "When I looked at it, I thought of you right away."

Taeyong didn't mind giving a real hit on Jaehyun's shoulder.

"It's real…" The boy didn't give up, pouting and mumbling.

"Okay, okay. Then where it happened to look like me?" Taeyong chuckled, giving in. Sometimes, at times like this, Jaehyun made him feel like he was dealing with a five years old kid, stubborn and childish, or it was just getting harder for the older when the younger showed his famous cavernous dimples and sweet puppy look that both of them knew so well that Taeyong couldn't resist more than a second. But yeah, that was Jaehyun, so _…_ Whatever, Taeyong surrendered.

Taeyong didn't notice until he heard Jaehyun begin to list delightfully. "It was the beautiful round and tear filled like eyes and the sharp look. Also, the strong vibe of _—_ "

"Oh my, Jeong Jaehyun! I didn't and definitely won't hear anything!"

Taeyong shut his eyes, using his hands to cover both of his ears and whining in protest. Still, he could hear the younger's giggles clearly.

"If you don't want to hear it, then just cover your ears. What do you have to close your eyes for?"

Now it was Taeyong's turn to pout and sulk. Jaehyun chortled, facing the older and opening his arms towards him.

"Ah ah, I'm sorry. Just come here, hyung."

The older glared at him. And hey, did this look so familiar? It was like when Jaehyun approached the stray cat nervously and tried to convince it of his goodwill with those dried fish. The younger tried not to smile at the thought.

"Baby, come here." Jaehyun called gently.

At this time, Taeyong accepted and settled himself into Jaehyun's arms.

The younger poured his charming chuckles into Taeyong's hair which was a little sticky after a workday, placing sweet pecks on the older's temples ignoring the thin layer of sweat there painting his own lips with salty taste and muggy sensation. Jaehyun let Taeyong nuzzle his neck, taking a rest on it then breathing in and out calmly.

"How was your work today?"

"A mess as usual."

"Everything will be alright soon."

"I hope so."

They stood there for a while before Jaehyun released his hold on Taeyong first, placing a fond kiss on Taeyong's pale and slightly pouted lips then holding the older’s hand instead.

"I'd like to be your chef today. I'll cook whatever you like."

"Didn't you cook yesterday?" Taeyong looked at him in surprise. Jaehyun shook his head slightly.

"Today I want to cook for you."

"Well, I don't have any reasons to refuse that anyways."

Jaehyun beheld the way Taeyong's doe eyes turned into smiling eyes sweetly when the older grinned, finding that either he himself didn't have any reasons to refuse to give the older another kiss.

The last rays of the day fell on them, glinting between their kisses and glowing around the two shadows casting on the ground now became one.

 

 

 

"Taeyong hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Try some dried fish though?"

"I'm not a cat!"

"Hyung ah, actually dried fish is delicious too—"

"Jeong Jaehyun, don't try to make me hit you again!"

 

 

 

 

_end._

 


End file.
